galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miyr
Miyr is the star which the planet Miypria, home planet of the Miluri, revolves around. The name 'Miyr' literally means in Old Milurcan 'Father'. It is approximately half the size of Sol and about twice its density. It has ten planets orbiting it, with four of these being gas giants. The planets in orbit around Miyr (in numerical order) are: *Meraqui *Nentanus *Porenum *Miypria *Liranis *Poquenta *Nilantes *Venikrum *Quejon *Protnoch All of these planets, except Poquenta, Venikrum, Quejon and Protnoch, which are the gas giants, and Porenum, which is a dwarf planet, have been terraformed and colonised by the Miluri, and are part of the Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People. Quejon's two moons have also been colonised, but the other gas giants' moons have been deemed unsuitable for a permanent colony, although temporary camps have been set up to study these moons. Neither Porenum nor its moons have been colonised. Planets Meraqui Meraqui is the planet closest to Miyr. Originally a small crater planet, Meraqui has been terraformed and colonised by the Miluri. Meraqui has no moons. Due to its straight axis, Meraqui does not have seasons. Nentanus Nentanus was a natural garden planet until an unknown catastrophe wiped out all life on the planet and turned it into a planet like Venus in the Sol system. However, the Miluri have terraformed it and some now live on Nentanus. Nentanus has six small moons. Porenum Porenum is a dwarf planet that is deemed of no importance to the Miluri. Porenum has three moons and rotates on an unstable axis which changes rapidly throughout the planets orbital cycle. Miypria Miypria is a garden planet which is the homeworld and capital of the Miluri. Although the planet has suffered from many years of mining, unlike Gaea, Miypria is still full of resources as the planet has been quick to regenerate these materials. The reason for this relatively speedy recovery of Miypria's resources is unknown. Miypria originally had three moons, but one of them was destroyed following a government order. Miypria II Miypria's largest moon, Miypria II has been exploited for its rich Lunarium mine sites. Although Miypria II's Lunarium resources are now exhausted, the moon now has large, expanding cities on its surface. Clemens Clemens, which is literally Latin for 'clement' is a peaceful moon, originally a rogue extrastellar dwarf planet capture. Clemens is the only Miyprian moon which undergoes tectonic activity. Ignis Ignis, which literally means 'fire' in Latin, was Miypria's smallest moon, and was desolate and suffered from extreme volcanic activity before its colonisation by the Eruption. Due to a rising threat from the Eruption, the Milurian Government issued an order to pulverise Ignis. No trace of Ignis now exist. Liranis Liranis Poquenta Nilantes Venikrum Quejon Protnoch Lore In the past, and according to very superstitious Milurians today, Miyr was considered to be the parent of the ten Milurian Gods, for which the planets of the system are named. (See Milurian Gods for a full description about them.) However, most Milurians are now atheists, and no longer consider Miyr to have any holy significance. Category:Star systems Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Class G stars